prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shana Fring
Shana Fring es un personaje recurrente de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Trabaja como empleada en Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. Ella se enamoró de Jenna Marshall y tuvo una relación con Paige McCullers en el verano que Emily estaba en Haití. Shana también creció al lado de la abuela de Alison, y había sido amiga de Alison DiLaurentis desde que tenía tres años. Sin embargo, más tarde se volvió sobre ella después de oír sobre lo que Ali había hecho a de Jenna y otras personas en Rosewood. Fue interpretada por Aeriel Miranda. Biografía Shana era vendedora en Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. Cuando Noel le preguntó por su acento sureño, ella dijo que creció en Carolina del Sur y recientemente se mudó de Nueva York a Rosewood para vivir con su tía (Pretty Dirty Secrets). Más tarde se reveló que ella era en realidad de Georgia y vivía al lado de la abuela de Alison. Ella describió a sus padres eran demasiado estrictos, y su tía como más "relajada" sobre las cosas. Ella salió con Paige durante el verano y se demostró que estaba muy cerca con Jenna. También fue revelado por Mona que Jenna y Shana se conocían antes de llegar a la ciudad, y Shana podría estar enamorada de Jenna. Shana era un miembro de The Alliance, no oficial conocido como el B-Equipo. Sus intenciones eran desconocidas en ese momento. Shana también le dijo a Spencer que Jenna tiene miedo de CeCe Drake. Ella era conocida por tener muchos lazos con Ravenswood también. Fue vista por Spencer en esa ciudad cuando ella y Toby estaban investigando en Under The Gun. Apresuradamente entró en el auto de Jenna y se alejaron, lo que significaba que Mona o Jenna podrían haber estado conduciendo. Más tarde se reveló que Shana estaba ayudando a Alison manteniéndose cerca de Jenna para asegurarse de que no era la que estaba detrás de Ali. Ella se enamoró de Jenna y decidió obtener justicia para ella tratando de matar a Ali. Siguió a Ali en la ciudad de Nueva York y trató de disparar a Ali, pero Ezra se metió en el camino y le dispararon. Fue al hospital donde estaba Ezra pero se fue cuando se despertó. Encontró a Ali y las The Liars (menos Aria) en el teatro Fitzgerald y trató de matarla de nuevo, y reveló que había prendido fuego para alojar a fin de matar a las chicas para vengarse. Antes de que pudiera disparar, Aria llegó y la golpeó con un arma, enviándola fuera del escenario y matándola. Serie |-|Temporada 2= UnmAsked Jenna se reunió con Shana en el parque. Jenna le entrega una bufanda y le dice que las mentirosas estarían en la fiesta de la mascarada y que ella sabe qué hacer. La cara de Shana no se muestra. |-|Temporada 3= Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Hanna se entera de que Paige está trabajando con Caleb, por lo que sigue a Paige a un bar lesbiano y ve a Shana y Paige hablando, y coqueteando, de alguna manera. Ella los vigila hasta que se levantan y se van Hot Water Emily y Hanna llegan al auto de Paige después de la escuela para ver lo que está tramando. Paige afirma que está de camino a casa, pero descubren que Paige acababa de usar a Bing para obtener instrucciones para llegar a la Tienda Spooktacular de Halloween de Rosewood. Paige explica que ella realmente iba a la tienda de disfraces para comprobar con Shana sobre quién compró el traje de Queen of Heartsy atacó a Spencer en el Tren de Halloween. Emily se molesta por la persistencia de Paige en cavar en el misterio de A, e insiste en que ella y Hanna van, afirmando que "hacer las cosas solo es lo que nos pone en problemas". Las chicas llegan a la tienda de disfraces, y Shana viene diciendo que ella no entiende por qué a Paige le importa tanto que compró el traje de Queen of Hearts. Paige explica que ella se metió en una pelea con alguna chica en el tren en el traje, y ella quiere saber quién era. Shana se presenta a Emily y Hanna, y una vez que se entera de quién es Emily, se vuelve defensiva y todo su comportamiento cambia. Paige pregunta de nuevo sobre el traje, y Shana se da la vuelta y dice que comprobó y no puede dar ese tipo de información. Paige se pregunta por qué Shana no sólo le dijo a Paige que por teléfono, y Shana responde diciendo que debe haber resbalado su mente. No se dio cuenta de que Paige estaría trayendo a sus "novias" dando a Emily una mirada sucia. Sus claras intenciones eran tener a Paige sola. Emily se excusa de ir al baño, y Hanna atrae a Shana lejos de la computadora y la caja registradora, fingiendo estar interesada en algunos trajes del otro lado de la tienda. Emily sale por detrás de la puerta donde se esconde, y va a la computadora de las tiendas. Ella se envía por correo electrónico la historia de la compra de las tiendas para la reina de la máscara de los corazones, justo antes de que Shana vuelva para contestar el teléfono. Las chicas se marchan. Más tarde Paige le pregunta a Emily si tenía alguna idea de por qué Shana se metió en problemas de su jefe para enviar información confidencial por correo electrónico. Emily y Paige proceden a entrar en una pelea y Emily preguntas Paige sobre el comportamiento extraño de Shana anterior, y cómo ella vio la forma en que se miraron el uno al otro. Paige revela que ella y Shana datan durante unas tres semanas durante el verano mientras Emily estaba ausente en Haití. Paige no quería decírselo a Emily porque no quería hacerle daño. Paige dice que se acabó, y que Shana era sólo un sustituto de cuando Paige pensó que nunca conseguiría lo real, Emily. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Emily encuentra a Shana en la cafetería y se presenta a Missy Franklin. Shana luego se va para que las dos hablen. A DAngerous GAme Shana aparece por primera vez hablando con Spencer, Emily y Hanna. Se reveló que ella está nadando para los diablos rojos y da la suerte de Emily para la competición. Después de que una especie de coqueteo con Spencer, Hanna se da cuenta de que Shana ha coqueteado con todos excepto ella. Ella le dice a las chicas que no le gusta Shana porque no coquetear con ella. La escena donde Jenna conoce al extraño en "UnmAsked" es recreada, esta vez revelando que era Shana a quien conoció. Shana lleva una bufanda, en la que Jenna le dio. Parecen estar en una relación romántica. Más tarde se ve reunirse con Jenna y los dos parecen estar cerca. También se reveló que Shana, Jenna y Melissa se han reunido en secreto, llevando a los fans a etiquetar a este grupo como el "B-team". |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= A Reunion Shana escucha la conversación de CeCe y Jason mientras revisa a un cliente. I'm A Free MAn Noel y Shana tienen una conversación. Ella le dice un poco de sí misma y se da cuenta de que es un Kahn. Dice que un amigo suyo le habló de él. Después de Noel ve a Garrett va a hablar con él. Shana permanece cerca y escucha su conversación. Después de que termina, ella agarra su teléfono y llama a alguien, diciéndoles lo que escuchó. TrAde Off Ella está en la lectura de la tienda. Lucas entra y nota que está leyendo un cómic de Fables y las dos hablan de cómics y cómics. Ella menciona que está en Rosewood con su tía. Lucas se va a encontrar con alguien. Al final ve a Lucas saliendo del vestuario después de hablar con alguien en una mascarilla de bebé zombie y comenta que "nunca es un momento aburrido". AssociAtion Shana deja su teléfono desatendido, y alguien comienza a desplazarse a través de sus mensajes de texto y varias imágenes. Entre sus mensajes, la amiga de Shana "Katie" y ella están discutiendo sobre Noel Kahn. También hay un mensaje para o desde una "identificación bloqueada" que indica que necesitan hablar. En sus registros de llamadas, Shana tiene 2 llamadas perdidas de un "Blocked ID" en Nueva York, y una llamada perdida de Paige McCullers. Ella también tiene 2 llamadas de "Blocked ID" que fueron respondidas o realizadas. En sus cuadros, ella tiene varios tiros de Hanna Marin y de los trajes y de los accesorios de Aria Montgomery de Halloween. Coge su teléfono y luego recibe una llamada de "Blocked ID". CAll Security Shana está cerrando la tienda cuando recibe una llamada de una persona que ha sido agresivamente persiguiéndola. Ella les dice que necesita algo de tiempo y que presionarla no va a ayudar. Ella continúa diciendo "ellos" (presumiblemente Emily Fields y Spencer Hastings) deben estar en la tienda antes de Halloween. Ella le dice a la persona que llama que tiene que conocerlos. Entonces ella dice que "Yo estaba allí, yo también era su amiga". Ella termina la conversación con una risita, diciendo que la persona que llama tiene razón sobre Rosewood, y que piensa que le va a gustar aquí. |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Aunque Shana no está presente, tenemos confirmación de Mona de que Shana conocía a Jenna antes de venir a Rosewood y Shana estaba enamorada de Jenna. Mona también dice que Jenna y Shana tienen miedo de Melissa. Turn of the Shoe Hanna se enfrenta a Shana sobre su ausencia del funeral de Wilden y ella niega haber visto a Jenna y dijo que no podía ir al funeral debido a la práctica de nadar. En el encuentro de natación, Shana se acerca a Emily en el vestuario y le pide que le pida una gorra de baño para la carrera. Ella trata de provocar a Emily, hablando de Paige y anunciando que está compitiendo contra Emily para la última posición en el equipo de natación de Stanford. Under The Gun Shana entra en el vestuario y le dice a Emily que ha transferido a Rosewood High. Ella afirma que las oportunidades para una beca son mejores y que no encajaba en la escuela privada. Shana también le dice a Emily que ella ha tomado su lugar en el equipo de natación de Rosewood. Mientras camina a clase, Emily ve a Shana tocando un solo de violín en una sala de música. Mientras que en Ravenswood, Spencer y Toby ven Shana que consigue en el coche de Jenna antes de acelerar apagado. Más tarde, Shana se ve tocando su violín en una noche de micrófono abierto en The Brew. Crash and Burn, Girl! Ella no aparece, pero una foto de ella se ve en el tablero de Caleb y Toby. Into the Deep Spencer y Aria capturan a Shana ya Jenna (que ha perdido la vista otra vez) teniendo una conversación silenciada en el patio de la escuela sobre Alison. Shana dice que sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo para encontrar 'ella'. Shana se ve más tarde con Jenna en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emily. Jenna se resiste a entrar, pero Shana quería ver al entrenador Fulton. Shana no deja el lado de Jenna en la fiesta mientras Spencer y Aria tratan de hablar con ella sobre Alison. De alguna manera Jenna se aleja de Shana, y alguien golpea a Jenna en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la deja en el lago. Shana viene corriendo y le dice al médico que no hay forma de que Jenna se paseara por el lago sola. Más tarde, cuando Jenna está en la ambulancia de ser llevado al hospital, Shana da a las niñas miradas penetrantes. Spencer va al hospital para ver a Jenna y Shana está allí. Shana dice que nada bueno sale de conocer a las mentirosas. Cuando Spencer la pregunta, Shana revela que Jenna tiene miedo de CeCe Drake. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Spencer va a casa de Wren, y sin saberlo a Spencer, Shana está escondida en el interior. Toby ve a Shana en The Brew. Deja unos papeles antes de irse, lo que resulta ser una receta para Wren. Toby luego ve a Shana salir de la casa de Mona en el auto de Jenna, y él la sigue. Llega a una cama y desayuno y habla con Mona, que está sentada en el porche. Close Encounters Shana se acerca a Emily en la iglesia, y le revela que ella ha conocido a Ali desde que eran los tres. Dice que vivía junto a la abuela de Ali en Georgia. Ella revela que la razón por la que vino a Rosewood fue espiar a Ali y acercarse al enemigo, Jenna. Ella le dice a Emily que Ali quiere que las cuatro chicas dejen de buscarla. Luego regresa para decirle a Emily que descubrió que Ali estaba vivo poco después de que Mona fue al sanatorio de Radley, y que Ali siempre la encontraba. Ella le dice a Emily que Ali tiene un mensaje para ella, y para conocerla sola. Shana conduce a Emily a un almacén, la deja para ver a Ali, y luego se va. En el último tiro, A entra en su casillero y saca una vieja foto de ella y Ali como niños. A rasga la imagen a la mitad y quema la mitad de Shana. Hot for Teacher Ella y Emily pelean con Alison confiando en Emily y rompiéndola. Luego se prepara para enviar dinero a Alison sólo para ser golpeado inconsciente por una persona desconocida. Cuando se despierta, Alison la llama y ve un mensaje en un letrero diciéndole que deje Rosewood. Shana termina apresuradamente la llamada de Alison y sale de la ciudad. She's Come Undone Se revela que ella volvió a Georgia después de su encuentro con A. |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York Hana llega al hospital de Nueva York y le dice a Aria que Alison la envió. Shana le dice a Aria que se ve agotada, y que la despertaría si hay alguna noticia. Cuando Aria se despierta y encuentra a Shana desaparecida, ella busca y la encuentra en la sala de recuperación de Ezra. Shana le dice que Ezra es todavía inconsciente, pero estable. Cuando Ezra comienza a despertarse, hiperventila al ver a Shana. Como Aria pide ayuda, Shana se escapa de la habitación. Más tarde, las luces se apagan en el Teatro Fitzgerald antes de que se enciendan las luces del escenario y un shana negro con capucha, armado con una pistola, sube al escenario. Shana admite el bloqueo de las niñas en la Logia, pero Alison llegó tarde a la fiesta, "tanto para combatir el fuego con fuego". Shana le dice a Alison que incluso su propia madre le tenía miedo. Shana está planeando la justicia para Jenna, de quien se enamoró. Aria se acerca lentamente detrás de Shana, rifle en la mano, y golpea el brazo de Shana, enviando el arma de Shana volando y con otro empujón con el rifle, Shana pierde el equilibrio y cae del escenario. Ella muere por un traumatismo craneal. Whirly Girlie Shana se ve en la pesadilla de Aria a través de una serie de flashbacks, que incluyen su toting un arma en Nueva York, en Rosewood High, con Jenna, y tocar el violín en el Brew. Thrown From The Ride El funeral de Shana fue publicado en línea y en el laboratorio de computación en Rosewood High, Aria, después de buscar el nombre de Shana en la barra de búsqueda, lo observa. Mientras mira el vídeo viral, Aria prevé que Shana se despierte de su féretro abierto, se sienta y se vuelve para mirarla. En su dormitorio, Aria mira y vuelve a mirar el video del funeral de Shana. March of Crimes Se reveló que Shana tenía información que demostraría que Ali no fue secuestrada como ella afirma. Se lo dio a Jenna y más tarde Noel lo robó para salvar su propia piel. Relaciones Paige McCullers Paige le dice a Emily que tuvo un verano jugando con Shana, pero sólo porque estaba preparándose para "lo real", refiriéndose a su estar con Emily. Jenna Marshall Shana y Jenna parecen tener una relación muy estrecha. Primero fueron vistas juntas en el episodio UnmAsked. Mona revela que Jenna conocía a Shana antes de venir a la ciudad y que Shana podría estar enamorada de Jenna. Están en The Alliance junto con Melissa. Sin embargo, en Close Encounters, Shana dijo que estaba "manteniendo a sus enemigos más cerca" al referirse a Jenna como ella está en la lista de personas que trataron de matar a Ali. Jenna fue la razón por la que Shana intentó matar a Alison en EscApe From New York. Ella hizo esto porque estaba enamorada de Jenna y quería vengarse de The Jenna Thing. Emily Fields Aunque amistosa, el cortejo anterior de Shana con Paige parece inducir un grado de fricción entre ella y Emily. Para Emily, Shana significa problemas. Siendo miembros de los respectivos equipos de natación de su escuela, Shana una vez emitió un reto a Emily durante una competición de natación, diciéndole que "puede ganar la mejor chica". Melissa Hastings Aunque a primera vista, no parecería que Shana y Melissa tendrían alguna relación, se revela que están trabajando con Jenna en The Alliance. Sin embargo, se sugiere que Jenna y Shana temieron a Melissa por alguna razón. Alison DiLaurentis Shana conoce a Alison desde que tenían tres años. Shana vivía junto a los abuelos de Ali en Georgia, y Shana se enteró de que Ali seguía viva en el momento en que Mona fue a Radley. Ali envió a Shana a Rosewood para seguir la pista de los "enemigos" de Ali que ella sospechaba. Mientras intenta entregar dinero a Ali, ella es atacada en su coche y huye de Rosewood a petición de un mensaje pintado en una señal. A pesar de estar cerca de Alison, en EscApe From New York, Shana se volvió hacia ella y trató de matarla. Esto se debe al hecho de que ahora sabe lo que Ali ha hecho a Jenna y muchos otros en Rosewood y busca justicia. Apariciones (13/160) Notas *En una entrevista, I. Marlene King dijo a TV Guide que Shana es un "problemático de Rosewood". *En un episodio de Pretty Dirty Secrets, Shana recibió una llamada perdida de Paige, lo que significa que ella la conoce. *En muchos episodios de Pretty Dirty Secrets, se le ve hablando por teléfono a una persona desconocida, y le dice todo lo que sucede con los que conocen a las The Liars. Esta persona podría haber sido Alison. *Su personaje no existe en los libros. *Janel Parrish, que interpreta a Mona, encuentra interesante que Shana sea de Carolina del Sur, que es donde Ali fue el fin de semana antes de que desapareciera. *Shana estaba ausente del funeral de Wilden, que la hace aún más sospechosa. Más tarde se reveló que ellas (The Alliance) le tenían miedo y probablemente estaban contentos de haberse ido. *Shana se traslada a Rosewood High y toma el lugar de Emily en el equipo de natación en Under The Gun. *Ella piensa que alguien que entra en contacto con las mentirosas se lastima. *Ella es demostrado ser una violinista y un nadadora talentosa. *Trabajó en una tienda de disfraces de Halloween. *Se creía que su apellido era Cruz. *En una entrevista, Marlene King confirmó que Shana fue quien disparó contra Ezra en Nueva York. *La misma entrevista revela que Shana puso el fuego en el Thornhill Lodge y no Darren Wilden como le dijo a las mentirosas. Galería Shana.png 129119 0408 ful.jpg normal_S3E17_1503.jpg Shana 02.jpg Shana 01.jpg Shana 03.jpg pretty-little-liars-aeriel-miranda-turn-of-the-shoe.jpg IMG_3778.PNG IMG_3782.PNG IMG_3785.PNG IMG_3798.PNG shana 3.png shana 4.jpg shana new.png shana new 3.png shana new 5.png ShanaisA.jpg ShanaA.png 9e0ecae4e1c547f3c7b12262430fc7ff.png ShanA.jpg Shana2.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Intereses Amorosos Categoría:The Alliance Categoría:Pretty Dirty Secrets Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes LGBT